Behind the Scenes: Devil's Eyes (Achievement Hunter FanFic)
by QueenBMVagabond
Summary: Have you ever felt as if your life was stuck in the most hunted dream that need you, and only you, to fix it? That is the exact reality Gavin Free was going through was going through when he woke up weak and trapped in a room. But after a long journey that Gavin had take to save his friends and himself…. He questioned if he was truly living in reality or just a horrible dream.


_**Note**_: This is a short chapter because it is a build up to the rest of the story. I, as of right now, should not have written this because I have 4 other stories to work on. That being said, the rest of the chapters will be worked on but will not be posted until sometime this summer. This was a last minute add-on that I thought of one night. If you guys like it, please leave feedback if you want or just favorite it :).

* * *

The room was dark when I finally woke up. I couldn't see anything and my head was bounding like a horrible hangover. Not completely sure where I was, I slowly got up and eased my way to a wall and walked along it until I felt a door. I didn't hesitate to try and open it before founding out it was lock. Still confused and under this mental headache, I felt weak as my eyes widen. I was locked in a room, a place I didn't even know. On top of that; I couldn't see shit!

I leaned against the door, unable to call out for help or find a way to escape, I slide to the floor and drifted in and out of consciousness for a long while.

"Gavin..." A soft voice whispered through the door. "Gavin, wake the fuck up..." It was Michael. I immediately got my feet and answered.

"Michael! Michael, I'm awake! Where am I? What is this?"

"Shut the fuck up, you'll get us caught..!" He said angrily before sighing. " I don't know where we are or what the hell's is happening, but I can't tell you right now. Our time is low and I have to get you out there." Michael mumbled, fumbling with the door knob.

"R-right... Sorry..." A small click echoed around the room as Michael slowly opened the door. I couldn't help but laughed at his get up. It was a hoodie and shorts similar to his Minecraft skin. "Why the hell are wearing that?" I asked in a playful tone.

"What the hell do mean? I wear this all the time." He replied, arms folded. He then looked to his right, staring down a dark hallway. "Do you hear that...?" He asked me, slowly moving away from the door.

I stayed silent but I couldn't hear a thing. "Hear what? I don't hear anything."

"Shhh." Michael kept looking as he moved further down the other way. "Fuck. Gavin, come on, we gotta go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Just shut up and run!" He shouting, running down the hall. I started running after him but it was hard to see as the lights around us were dim. We kept running for a while, soon the rooms around us just turned into solid walls. Michael began to slow down, stopping in front of a vent.

"We have to go through here. This is how I escaped and found you. We need to find the others." He sighed then started crawling through the vent. It was big enough for both of us to crawl side by side but it didn't look safe if we went together.

Still, because I didn't know what was going on, I followed through the vent with him. "Hey, Michael," I whispered, "When you said 'the others', what did you mean by that?"

Michael's voice got low when he stopped. He looked down then up at me,"... Exactly what it sounds like. I don't know what where everyone is... But I saw Geoff with those damn guards. They had his arms bound and taking him somewhere. Maybe he's not the only one here. Wherever we are, the other guys have to be here as well, right?"

I looked straight at him with a worried face, though I wasn't able to say anything back. The only thing I did was nod and follow a little behind him. We didn't talk after that, I just let everything he said sink in. If the others are where, where would they be and why would they be here? It kind of scared me a little just thinking about. Who knows why I was here in the first place.

We kept on going in silence, but Michael had stopped as he heard a conversation to his left. I couldn't see through the vent so I wasn't sure who these people were. I could it just as clearly I thought. "Gavin come closer." Michael said while keeping his voice low enough for only me to hear. I moved to a bit and listened.

"I would have said you've done a great job... I could have said there was nothing else you needed to do... But you haven't finished everything and you let one damn idiot escape! How is the world supposed to grow when don't even have all 5 of the items we need?"

"I'm sorry, sir, we did not know he was able to break the lock open. It is a maze getting out, I don't believe he could have gotten out so fast."

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT RAY, YOU IDIOTS!" The man snapped as he appears to be standing, "He's one of the most important people that is needed for this operation. IF you and your men can not find him by nightfall, I would have to add your souls to the generator. I can also get better workers. You can always be replaced."

A long silence filed through the air and my head started spinning. Michael did say the others were where and it's most likely that Ray would be the first to found a way out. I kept listening even though Michael had started crawling ahead.

"Well don't just stand there, MOVE! GO FIND HIM!" He shouted. The sounds of the guards footsteps were loud as they ran out the room.

"Gavin," Michael whispered, "There's the exit out, but be fucking quiet. There are more people in these cellars. Don't let them see you."

"More people?" I asked, moving to catch up with him.

"Shh." He opened the vent door slightly and crawled out before standing. "Stay close to the wall." I nod and stood to my feet, following him as he lead the way through the cellar. After a while of walking we came across a door half opened. Michael put his arm out, stopped me from going any further. He walked closer to the door.

"Michael..."

He didn't respond, he just kept walking. I watched very intensely as I wanted to speak up in the feeling that it might end up being dangerous. What if the guards are on the other side? Then what would happened? Michael took hold of the handle and waited... He slowly opened the door and a ray of light shined through. My eyes opened wide in hopes that we have reached the outside of this cellar.

****Michael looked back at me and smiled, motioning me to walk over to him. I smiled back and started walking towards the the door. "Are we... Are we outside, Michael?"


End file.
